Bye Bye Bella
by Emmettloverforevertilltheend
Summary: Edward left 4 years ago, charlie gives her a week to get her life what happens when sadness turns into anger, and who will be there to help her turn her life around?
1. Moving on

**I do not own any of the characters but I wish I did...Stephanie Meyer owns them all, I just own the plotline :( Enjoy!**

He left me. numbness filled every part of my body as I stare outside my window. It was raining, typical for Forks Washington. My eyes could see everything that was going on around me but my mind couldn't comprehend anything anymore. I was a shell of the girl I used to be. The girl I used to be before E-he left me, telling me I wasn't good for him, that I was just a distraction to him, that I would forget about him in time, but how do you forget someone who gave you so much to remember?  
I look at the clock on my nightstand, the bright red letters lighting up my dimly lit room. 7:05 AM. I walk slowly down stairs knowing I have to face Charlie sooner or later.  
"Hey bells?" Charlie says as soon as I hit the floor of the living room. I knew this conversation, no this lecture was coming, but I just didn't know when.  
"yeah dad?" I said walking towards the kitchen, dreading every step I took knowing I was getting closer and closer to the end of my stay here, you see charlie has a girlfriend, well fiancee, Sue. Her husband died 4 years ago. She moved on and fell in love with my father and now there moving to the Res together.  
"Bella I think it is time to move on from Edward, I mean you're 22 years old Kiddo, I hate to say this but Isabella Swan you leave me no choice, you have a week." He stated turning around grabbing his gun off the table and leaving for work.  
I should have known this was coming. I have 1 week. 7 days. that is not a lot of time. not at all, but where am I going to go. I can't stay in Forks, it will just give me false hope that he will come back. 'Bella why are you thinking he is coming back when you know as well as everybody in Forks that they arn't. He never really loved you. You two were never soul mates because if you were he wouldn't have left. It is time to move on.' The voices inside my head said to me. That seemed to snap something inside of me. I finally realised that I couldn't and wouldn't let him control my life any longer, for gods sake I am 22 years old!  
I went to the closet in the hallway and grabbed the biggest suitcase I could find. I went back to my room and packed all my clothes and everything else I wanted and needed to take with me. After I was finished I went to go leave my room. I turned around at my door and looked back, it finally dawned on me that It was the last time I would see this room, the last time I would close this door , and the last time I would walk out of my house, because after I left this house I would never be coming back.  
Looking around the empty room brought back so many memories, not only the ones of him and I but ones of my childhood, ones of me reading at my desk the summers I would come to visit Charlie. It was saddening, but at the same time I knew I had to suck it up. I then close my door not wanting to think of any of the memories longer than I had to. I rush to the kitchen as fast as I could without tripping down the stairs. I grab a peice of paper and a pen and sit down. I need to write Charlie a farewell. That is the least he deserves. I pick up the pen and blindly start writing.

_Dear Charlie,_  
_ Thank you so much for all you have done for me. You were the best father I could have ever asked for. I know this is cowardish writing you a letter instead of telling you goodbye face to face but I believe this is the easier way. Again thank you for everything, I will never forget you daddy._  
_Love you,_  
_Bells_

After I wrote the letter I rushed out of the house. I couldn't be here anymore for the fear that I wouldn't be able to leave. I put all my things in my truck, and as quickly as I could push my old truck to go I drive. I drive for about 45 minutes before I finally see the sign "you are leaving Forks" Relief washes over me.  
"Goodbye Edward." I said smiling, finally able to say his name out loud for the first time in 4 years. 4 years of being afraid to face the facts that he is gone. 4 years to late. I finally come to know Edward Cullen never loved me. I was merely a distraction for him. He wasn't in love with me, He was in love with the fact that I smelled almost irresistible to him, and the fact that he couldn't read my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing the same thing to another girl somewhere. I wonder how many other girls he had fooled, how many he had tricked into thinking he loved them, and after he got bored he left them.  
All the sadness I have felt for the past 4 long years was gone. Now it was replaced with Anger. I wanted to make Edward feel the way he made me feel, and right at that moment I figured out where I was going to go.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE ANY TYPE OF CRITISISM WOULD BE GREAT! XOXO**


	2. Plane rides and introductions

**Chapter 2! I do not own any of the characters but I wish I did...Stephanie Meyer owns them all, I just own the plotline :( Enjoy!**

I was going to Italy, Volturi Italy to be exact. I needed to find answers, I needed to move on and this was the place I would go to do that. I remember Edward telling me about the Vampires in italy when I stumbled across a picture of them and Carlisle a while ago. apparently the Volturi are a coven of vampires and are like Vampire Royalty. They enforce the law. The most important law: Never let a human know the secret.

Here I was. I was clearly a human and I knew their secret. Even though I had no intention of telling anyone about it, I still had no idea if they would kill me because I knew. The Volturi had three leaders. All I know is the one with black shoulder length hair is Aro. I don't remember the other two names but I remember the faces. The one to Aro's left had a glum presence even if I never met him personally. You could easily tell that he had a major loss of someone. The one to the right of Aro had white-blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulders. he was flawless. He was terrifying, and he was mysterious all at the same time.

I knew that when I got to Italy, I would have to find a vampire and convince him or her to take me to Aro. In the back of my head I knew I was setting myself up for a death sentence, but at this point I really could care less.

I finally got to Seattle airport around 3:20 pm. I had a safe box full of money I have saved up by working full time at Newtons Sporting goods. I had around 10,000 dollars from working the past 3 years there.

I bought my ticket and waited for my flight. Finally after about an hour of waiting My flight number was called. I slowly got up and walked to the plane. I sat down and luckily the plane was almost empty so I didn't have to sit next to anyone. I let my mind wander back to all the times I spent with the Cullen's.

Flashback

"Emmett!" I screamed as he jumped out from behind the couch in my living room. All the cullen's went on a hunting trip for the weekend and Emmett volunteered to spend the weekend with me.

"BELLYBOO I SCARED YOU!" He yelled in my ear. Sometimes I wondered if there was some kind of defect he had during his transformation. I was about to ask but I decided against it.

"Emmett will you please just sit down." I replied calmly pinching the bridge of my nose, something I picked up from spending time with Edward.

Emmett jumped over the couch and sat next to me grinning like a cat. I honestly wonder what is going through that mind of his.

"Emmett is everything alright?" I asked quietly.

" Peachy Belly, I was just thinking about when you're a Vampire and we can play pranks on everyone. Bells it's going to be so great!" He replied excitedly, pulling me into a bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh at how childish he was sometimes. He was like the brother I always wanted. I couldn't bear to see him ever leave me.

End of Flashback.

I let a stray tear slip from my eye. Emmett. How I missed him so much. He truly was a brother to me in every single way, I could never be mad at him for leaving and you never know, if the Volturi decide to turn me into a vampire, I just might be able to see him again. I just hope I see him one day.

I sat there on the plane for hours upon hours just thinking about all the good times I had with every one of the Cullen's. I missed every single one of them, except Edward. I swear to god if I ever see him again, he will pay. About an hour later my flight landed in Florence Italy. I got off the plane got my suitcase and I got a rental car. It will take my about a day to get to Volturi. I drive My rental Porsche to a nice hotel and decide it is time to stop for now. I get a room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

The next morning I get up and leave immediately. I drive the rest of the way to Volturi. Once I hit the city, Mentally curse at myself for not thinking out this plan more. How the Hell am I supposed to find a vampire to take me to the Volturi? I quickly brush the thoughts of what I should do to call a vampire out of my head. I am just going to wing it I guess.

I park the Porsche and walk around for a bit, I stumble upon a fountain and decide to sit and wait. It was relatively warm in Italy for being November. It was about 70 degrees and cloudy. I sit there watching people all day, until dusk starts setting in, this was the best time to scope out the area for a Volturi member. I stand and start stretching my legs, and out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of white and black... I know they're here somewhere but where?

I decide to say something to see if one of them will hear me.

" I am here to see Aro." I say just below a whisper. Out of no where appears a boy with brown hair and red eyes. Flawless. He was about my height and looked uncomfortable.

"Who are you, and why do you want to speak with Master Aro?" He said looking at me curiously.

"I am Bella Swan, and I have requested to talk to Aro because I know about your existence." I said confidently to the strange young vampire. The vampire smirked and held out his arm.

"Very well Bella." he said. I graciously took his arm and he began to lead me through countless alley ways until we got to a manhole. He lifted the cover and looked at me.

"Jump." He simply said. I couldnt help the bubble of laughter that overtook me as I looked at him. "Is there something wrong Bella?" The guy I yet to know the name of said.

"Yes there is" I started. The boy looked at me with a confused expression on his face so I decided to continue."I am human and you expect me to jump into a dark hole that I don't know the depth of... for all I know you want to get rid of me. You go first and then I will jump in and you catch me alright?" I asked him politely.

"fine" he said while saying something unintelligent under his breath. He jumped down through the hole and a few seconds later I jumped and waited to hit the ground, but was relieved to find that he caught me.

"thank you errr..." I said trying to think if he told me his name before, but came up with nothing.

''Alec" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Well thank you Alec." I said smiling shyly at him. If the Volturi decided to change me, I can see Alec and myself being great friends.

Alec didn't say anything the rest of the walk there. We must have walked for ten minutes before we came to a set of large double doors. Alec then took that time to talk.

"You ready Bella?" he asked me. I gulped. it was now or never.

"Yes." I said grimacing as I once again faced forward. The two large double doors swung open with a creek. I began to slowly walk inside with Alec walking ahead of me. I scanned the room. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a white-blonde beauty staring at me.

**DUH DUH DUH! WILL BELLA DIE OR BECOME A VAMP? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT! XOXO**


	3. Father

** OH MY GOD GUYS! CHAPTER 3. LIKE I HAVE SAID IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I OWN NOTHING OF THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE! ALSO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY SO DON'T HATE ON ME TO BAD ;) ENJOY!**

He was looking at me with a look of pure hate. I tried to look away but I couldn't. his eyes were mesmerizing. It was as if he could see into my soul and see everything that has ever happened to me.

"Young Bella" A voice boomed, breaking me out of my trans with the mysterious vampire."May I ask why you are here?" the man with raven black hair said carefully, as he stepped down from the throne he was sitting on, and walking towards me.

"Aro, I know about the secret, I thought it only fair if I came and told you." I said dipping my head in respect.

"May I?" He asked looking down at my hand. I awkwardly raised it and felt his cold hands on top of mine in a split second. He held it for a good two minutes."I see nothing!" He said excitedly, as he clapped his hands together."Young one you will truly be gifted if you wish to become one of us." He stated looking at me. "but may I ask who told you?" he spoke this with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, like the person who told me was going to pay for their mistake.

"The Cullen's. Specifically Edward Cullen." I said a look of pure hatred in my eyes. In no way would I show mercy to that coward.

"And why is he not here?" Aro boomed, his eyes getting darker with each word he spoke.

"Edward left me, four years ago." I replied steadily. Aro stiffened, he looked back at his brothers, they all had the same look on their faces. horrified looks.

"Have you told anyone human?" The blonde haired man said rushing down from his throne towards me. fear crept through me as he came towards me.

"Of course not. Who do you think I am? I promised I would never tell anyone, and I have kept that promise!" I said my voice rising several octaves as my temper gradually rose. How dare this man ask if I told anyone. What kind of low life would tell someone? The man just stared me down for a moment before returning briskly to his throne.

" She knows to much, she's a liability. She must be killed at once!" The fair haired man said not looking me in the eye.

"patience brother Caius." The one to the left said. I looked over to where the voice came from. It was the voice of the sad looking man in the picture I saw in Carlisle's study years ago. He had a pained look on his face as he looked at me. He got up from his throne and slowly walked towards me. He had a peaceful vibe to him and I was comforted bye his presence.

"Child, you will be special" he said, putting one of his hands on my shoulder and smiling at me. His smile was more like a grimace though, like he wasn't used to doing it. Everyone in the room looked shocked at the ancient's exchange. He slowly walked back to his thrown and sat down. He gave the blonde haired Vampire that I just found out was Caius a strange knowing look and faced forward again."

"Bella,Bella, Bella. What do we do with you now?" Aro said looking at me and evaluating my every move.

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." The sad vampire I have yet to learn the name of said looking directly at me. The same knowing look in his eyes that was present when he looked at Ciaus. It made me wonder if he actually did know something.

" Alec, please escort Bella to her room." Aro said with a smile playing at his lips."someone will be up to check on her later." He said before turning around and going to his throne.

"Yes Master Aro." Alec said bowing his head slightly. He turned around and headed out the door. I quickly followed him, wanting to get out of that room as fast as I could. I could feel the three Volturi kings staring at my back as I headed out the door. I followed Alec down several corridors. Finally we reached a door that had beautiful carvings on it. Alec opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw.

A huge king sized bed, a bookshelf with as many books as a person could think of, and the room itself was a gorgeous emerald green color. The room fit me perfectly.

"It is perfect. Thank you!" I spoke as I spun around to face Alec, but he was gone. I didn't think anything of it I just walked in my room, closed the door, got a book from the shelf and sat down on a big fluffy emerald green chair. I read for about two hours, when there was a knock at my door.

"come in" I called as I silently put the book down. The saddened Volturi king walked in my room.

"Hello Child." His haunting voice whispered. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier, My name is Marcus." He said sitting down on the chair opposite of mine.

"Hi Marcus." I said looking at him

"I have come to check on you, to see how you like your room and Aro wanted me to see how much you know about our kind." he said politely looking down at the ground.

"this room is amazing, thank you for letting me use it." I spoke quietly"I know that most Vampires drink human blood, but there are select few that drink from animals, that is why some have red eyes and some have gold eyes. I know that when vampires are thirsty their eyes turn black. I also know some vampires have gifts." I decided to ask him a question that popped into my head as I was saying what I knew about his kind."Marcus, do you have a gift?" I questioned. A ghostly smile appeared on his face.

"Yes my child, I can see the bonds and connections that people have to one another. In fact there is a bond between us." he said"we have a bond that is like a father and child."

"Oh, is that why I get a calming feeling around you?" I asked.

"Yes my child, but I have another question for you before we go further into this discussion, Aro has asked me to tell you, you have a choice to become a vampire if you wish. If that is not what you wish, you know the consequence child." he said the last sentence as if it almost pained him to say it.

"Marcus, I would like to become a vampire." I said confidently. Another ghostly smile appeared on his face.

"very well my child. I would like you to get some rest, I will send a guard for you tomorrow morning, you will need to plan a date for your change with Aro. goodnight my daughter." he whispered as he left my room. A small smile crept on my face, not because I was getting what I wanted for the past 4 years, but because of Marcus's last words as he left. I was touched that he thought of me as a daughter.

**AWWW BONDING :') CAIUS WILL BE IN A FEW CHAPTERS FROM NOW AND WILL START HAVING A LOT OF SCENES SOON I PROMISE. READ AND REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER XOXOX**


	4. kinky Felix, Cullen's and Romance

**Holy cow! I can't believe I am on the 4th chapter already! A huge huge huge thank you to psychovampirefreak for my very first review! Like every other chapter I am going to say it I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except the plot line ;) Enjoy chapter 4 lovelies... Also WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

After Marcus's little visit I decided to get some sleep. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light. The next morning I woke up around five in the morning to someone jumping on the foot of my bed. I groggily sit up and rub my eyes. To my surprise I see Alec and another guard jumping on my bed laughing.

"Alec, what are you and err" I began to think of a name that would suit the big burly guard that reminded me of Emmett jumping on the bed."

"I'm Felix!" The burly vampire says very loudly. "Well what are you waiting for Jump!" he yells while holding out his hand for me. 'why not?' I think to myself as I gram Felix's hand and jump up. I totally forget to ask them why they were in my room in the first place as we start jumping. All three of us are laughing and chucking pillows at each other when we realize we have an audience.

Standing at the doorway of my room were Aro, Marcus, Caius and two guards. one being a petite blonde that had a scowl on her face and the other being a short dirty blonde hair guy that looked like he wanted to join us.

"When I sent you for Isabella, I didn't mean for you three to have a god damn play date!" Caius Roared with fury looking between Alec, Felix, and I.

Aro was smiling at us trying to hide his laughter "brother they were just bonding, no need to get upset, Bella, we have matters to discuss with you so please meet us in the thrown room in 15 minutes, Alec and Felix will escort you." Aro's voice rung with authority as he left the doorway down the hall. The others following him until it was just Felix Alec and I.

"Um you two need to leave, I kind of need to change." I said awkwardly. walking towards the dresser. I look back at them and Felix was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"FELIX! GO!" i shouted at him throwing the first thing I could find which happened to be a red Lacey bra. A bad mistake on my part.

"Oh. So you're the kinky kind. I like that." he said as he left the room my bra still with him.

"Hey I need that!" I called from my room.

"It's mine now, but if you want to be fair you can have a pair of my boxers." he said jokingly from outside the door. I didn't even reply, I just got dressed and walked passed Felix not even acknowledging him. I followed Alec to the throne room. when we got there the doors were pushed open. All three of us walked inside.

"Bella, It seems you have visitors" Aro stated as he looked at me. " I advise you to stand next to one of us so you are not on the same level" he simply said beckoning me over. I stood between Aro and Caius. Marcus and Aro shared knowing looks again. I was starting to get sick of those to always doing that.

"Bring them in." Marcus said, his body on high alert as if something or someone was is danger. Not five seconds later people walk in the throne room ushered in by Felix, Alec and the other two guards that were in my room this morning, but they weren't just bringing in any people, they were bringing in people I haven't seen in 4 months. They were bringing in the Cullens.

"BELLYBOO I'VE MISSED YOU!" Emmett said walking up towards where I was standing. I walked towards him and he pulled me into a bear hug "4 years I went without seeing my baby sister all because of Fuckward." he said angrily.

"Emmett I missed you so much" I sobbed into his shoulder. It was true. Emmett was the best brother I could have ever asked for. After Emmett and I's little reunion I stood back up between Cauis and Aro as I looked at the other Cullen's. Every single one of them had remorse in their eyes. All except 2 of them. Alice and Rose. They were looking at me with pure hate and disgust.

"Cullen's I believe you have something to say to our Darling Isabella." Aro's voice rung with an unusual hardness to it.

"Bella please give me another chance." Edward said walking towards me, but before I could even say anything Caius stepped in.

"Why the Hell would she give you another chance? So you can leave her again? No way in hell are you ever going to lay a hand on her ever again, or I will personally end you." Caius said darkly. I couldn't believe he just said that. My heart swelled at the though that he cared about me, but my mind didn't like that stayed completely still for a split second before he lunged at Cauis. My heart stopped.

"You will never have her. She's mine." Edward roared as he was restrained by Felix and the dirty blonde haired boy.

"You don't even deserve to spit on the ground she walks on." Alec said from behind Alice. Alice turned around to glare at him after the comment.

"What does little Alec have a crush on a stupid human just like Caius does?" she mocked and Alec and Caius growled at the same time.

"I think of her as my sister, you should watch what you say Cullen." Alec said in a pissed off voice "And Bella is far from stupid Bambi eating mother fucker." he said as he walked towards Felix.

"Bella you don't belong here you belong with me, Bella I love you." Edward pleaded with me, but it only seemed to make me Madder along with Aro Marcus and Caius. Caius was the first one to speak.

"Cullen don't lie it's not the first time you tricked a human into thinking you loved them. If my mind is correct, Isabella was the 5th and how many others after her? you don't deserve to even be in her presence, compared to her you are scum. You don't love her you never did." As Caius finished he was shaking. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I put my hand on his shoulder. He visibly relaxed.

"If that is all I would kindly ask you to leave." Aro said but before he could usher them out Jasper was speaking.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what happened at your birthday party 4 years ago. I know you will never be ab-" I cut him off.

"Jazz it wasn't you're fault you felt everyone else's blood lust in the room. I don't blame it on you, I blame it on Edward for pushing me into glass and making it worse." I said as I walked towards him and gave him a hug."I've missed you my brother." I said as I walked back to the thrones. Jasper was smiling widely like he just one the lottery. After that all the Cullen's left leaving The ancients and I.

"Isabella, can I speak with you for a moment?" Caius asked looking at me almost pleadingly.

"Of course Caius." I said. he got up and offered me his arm, at first I was shocked but decided to just go with it. what the hell, the guy just defended me for gods sake. Caius led us down a few corridors to a large open garden. he practically dragged me over to a stone bench and sat us both down.

"Isabella, please just promise me you'll never go back to Cullen." he said pleadingly.

"of course not." I said with the look of pure disgust plastered on my face.

"thank god. Bella I need to tell you something, Ever since yesterday, I have felt the need to protect you. I feel a pull towards you."he said honestly coloring every feature of his face.

"Caius-" I started but he cut me off but leaning in and pressing his lips softly to mine. after a while he pulled back. a look I couldn't think of was written in his eyes.

"Isabella just tell me you'll never leave my side." he said urgently. I didn't know how to reply on one hand my head was screaming no but on the other hand my heart was telling me yes. I finally made up my mind.

"I won't." I said smiling at him. It is funny how you can go from hating someone to loving them all in a matter of hours.

**WOOOH HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES? I ACTUALLY WASN'T GOING TO PUT THE CULLEN'S IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE KISS SCENE BUT i FELT IT NECESSARY. READ AND REVIEW XOXOXO**


	5. Empty Threat

** Hello lovelies :) Chapter 5! and I only have 1 review :( you guys make me sad...i don't own the characters. only the plot line happy reading. ps. im skipping about 1 month into bella's stay. Warning foul language and attempted rape scene may be in this no guarentees yet.**

It has been a month. A month since the Cullen's have been staying here, a month since Caius and I have been dating, a month since I have been here. I have made friends with most of the Volturi guard, especially Felix Alec Jane and Demitri. I am sad to say that Felix still has my red bra and refuses to give it back, because as he likes to put it 'it is a token of our friendship.'

I was walking back to my room when out of no where I got pulled into a room. my mouth was covered so I couldn't scream the room was pitch black. I tried to struggle and slip out of the grip of the person holding me but I couldn't, but what I heard next chilled me to the bone.

"great job Alice, Amun will be very proud of us." the voice I automatically reconised as edward said. Who's Amun? I thought to myself. Alice let go of my mouth and turned on the light.

"Bella, after we're done with you, you won't even be alive, kiss you're little man candy Caius goodbye, because you are never seeing him again." Alice said evily looking at me.

"None of this would have happened if you just got back together with me bella. I wouldn't have to do this but you leave me no choice." Edward said with no emotion in his voice. Monotone.

"Who's Amun?" I ask simply. Pain racked my whole body as a knee as hard as granite went flying into my rib cage.

"no one asked for you to speak whore. Amun might not be that pleased with us after all. We might have to kill her before we get to Egypt." Edward said with an evil smirk on his face. I don't care about if they kill me at this moment, I need to stall. I couldn't let Edward and Alice bring me down. If I am going to die, I am going to die fighting.

"And how do you plan to get out of the castle, The Volturi have over 50 guards on duty." I said smugly waiting for another blow to my rib cage but it never came, instead Alice started laughing.

"Silly little human, we have Allies on the Volturi, ones that all along you thought were your friends." she said. My heart dropped. Friends. which ones Alec jane dem?

"who?" I asked my voice raised, but before I got a chance to answer the door swung open and there stood Dem Felix and Jane. The looked at me before grabbing my arms and letting Alice and Edward go first. Alice and Fuckward stayed about 20 feet ahead of us out of remote hearing range, I turned my head to Felix, he looked down but a finger to his lips and mouthed "it is a set up" and the others nodded. Relief flooded though me. We finally reached a door on the west wing of the castle, Alice and Edward opened the door, just as Cauis and Marcus were coming in. The two tried to run for it but it didn't happen. My father and My boyfriend ripped there heads off in a matter of seconds. This was it. I didn't have to live in fear anymore.

"Mia amore, are you alright?" Caius asked me but I wasn't focused on him I was focused on the man coming into the castle. the man had Olive tone skin red eyes and dark brown hair. he looked at me and smiled an evil grin.

"So you are Isabella."

**DUN DUN DUN WHO IS HE? SORRY i AM SUPER TIRED IT IS 530 IN THE MORNING HERE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER iLL MAKE THE NEXT ONE SUPER DUPER LONG I PROMISE! XOXO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Lurking in the Shadows

**Chapter 6! I would like to dedicate this chapter to sndoles the only reason I am writing this chapter is because she reviewed and gave me hope that people actually really do like this story, thank you lovelies. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE!** **enjoy.**

Fear. Fear was the only thing I could feel. Who was this man. I looked over at Cauis and saw the look of fury written in his features.

"Amun whatever you are looking for I can insure you you will not find here." Marcus spoke with an edge to his voice. Amun! The guy who Edward and Alice were going to take me to, but what did he want with me?

"Just give me the girl and there will be no problem." Amun spoke with a hint of something I couldn't place in his voice. Marcus Cauis, and Alec all stood in front of me, crouched like they were waiting an attack from an enemy force.

"The girl will be staying with us.'' Alec said trying to calm and steady his voice but couldn't and ended up sounding in pain.

"very well" Amun said briskly turning around and running out the door at vampire speed. Alec Marcus and Caius got up from the crouched positions they were in and took me back to my room. After I was dropped off I decided to read a book. While I was searching through my enormous collection, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and to my surprise saw 3 people waiting to talk to me.

"Hey guys'' I said to Felix Alec and Cauis, pecking Cauis on the lips quickly before we got settled in."what brings you here on this fine evening?" I said casually.

"Mia amore," Cauis started, putting an arm around my wait and pulling me to his lap."I spoke with Aro and your father, and decided that after our little run it with Amun we are giving you personal guards that are to be with you at all times. We chose the two most suitable, Alec and Felix, is that Alright Mia cara?" he asked placing a kiss on my temple. I truly did love this man.

''Yes, that is fine, but who is Amun anyway?" I said wondering. I really didn't mind having my personal guards Felix and Alec because we were always together anyway.

"He is vampire scum from the Egyptian coven. He collects Human women, turns them and uses them for his own pleasure. Edward probably told him about you and that's why he wants you. I have to warn you Mia amore, he won't stop until he has you or he is dead, preferably the later." Caius spoke with tenderness and love as he didn't wan't me to get hurt.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me Cauis. I love you." I spoke for the very first time to him and everything I said was completely true. I did love him. I loved him more than anything, I don't think I could ever bare the fact if he didn't love me back.

"I love you to Mia amore." he spoke tenderly planting kisses all around my face, going down my neck. He got above the arteries in my neck. He brushed his nose against it as he inhaled."perfect" he whispered as he started coming up again. I pulled him in for a kiss. Passion. That's what I felt. Passion was radiating off of him in buckets. He really did love me.

He pulled away. and looked me in the eyes uttering the three words I loved most."I love you."

"I love you too Cauis, I always will." I said planting a kiss on his nose. A smirk crossed his face as he pulled me back onto his lap.

"Thank you for bringing me to life Isabella." he mumbled, his head in the crook of my neck.

"Cauis I have a question." I said, I just needed to ask and get it out of the way.

"Yes Mia amore anything." he replied eyes showing nothing but love, I looked around the room and relised that Alec and Felix are no where to be seen, they must have left a while ago.

" The first night I got here, Father told me that I had to discuss plans for my change with Aro. I have spoken to Aro about it and he said it was up to me. I just wanted to ask when do you think a good time for the change would be." I asked not looking him in the eye knowing he won't approve.

"Eager for damnation I see." he stated humorlessly.

"I just want to spend forever with you Cauis." I said looking at him hoping he will see what I mean.

" and we will get forever soon enough. before you are changed I just want to get rid of the threats you have against you. Edward and Alice are dead, so the only person we will need to rid the vampire world of is Amun." Cauis said looking off into the distance. Alice and Edward were dead. Relief plagued every fiber of my being when I heard that. I could finally breathe, but I still had the threat of Amun.

"okay Cauis." I said looking him in the eye and smiling. he did the same.

"Mia Cara, get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up Darling." he said holding me in his arms humming a light melody in my ear. I fell asleep seconds later. At this point in time, my life was perfect, but just how long does perfection last?

_NARRATIVE__ VOICE****_

_Little did Isabella swan know, the worst was just to come. Standing in the shadows of the Italian city stood a women her hair tied back which was unusual to her, but no one could know who she is. She stood looking up at the castle balcony that she knew belonged to Isabella, She will have revenge on this human, and she will not be alone._

_"Miss we have gone through with you're orders." A tall vampire with Blonde hair said evenly. "Amun will join us." he spoke his voice submissive compared to the fierce female he stood next to._

_"Excellent." she said apraizingly " you are dismissed" waving her hand to the boy to shoe him away. One last time she looked at the balcony currently occupied By the mere human. "Soon you'll be dead human, and so will everyone you love. Enjoy you're petty existence while it last." the mysterious women said bolting off into the darkness of the night._

**And that was chapter 6! Thank you so so so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this story. I do give shout outs :D But I hope you like it. In a few chapters I will start adding my own characters! Read and review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XOXOX**


	7. Babysat

**WOW! that is all I can say, I can't believe I am already on chapter 7! Thank you so much to the people who favorited, follow and review this story, you are the reason I am going to keep going with this story. DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS I MADE UP IN THE CHAPTER THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS :( BUT I WISH THEY WERE MINE. Enjoy lovelies!**

I was on my balcony, looking out into the city, when two hands snaked around my waist. I turned around to see Cauis looking down at the city. His city.

"It's beautiful." I whisper to him looking back at the bright lights of Voltura Italy. It was really a sight to see. Lights lit up the sky like a thousand little shining stars. It was home to me now too.

"yes it is Mia Cara, yes it is." Cauis said with a look of pride in his eyes."but you're more beautiful" he said adding the last part with a sexy smirk. I just smiled up at him"I love you" he said pulling me closer I went in for a kiss but he abruptly became rigid, while looking down at the streets. It started to worry me after a while. He stared at something like it was a threat. I loo down but see nothing, I took that time to ask.

"Caius, is everything alright love." I say rubbing his arm lightly. something was up.

"Alec, Felix, please come in here and keep Isabella company, I need to talk to my brothers." he said still peering at the streets of Voltura.

"Yes Master." They say walking into the room heads bowed slightly. This was very irritating something was definitely wrong here and no one would tell me what's going on.

"Caius what is going on?" I say again this time my voice stronger, more demanding. He seems to take notice.

"Someone is out in the city, someone dangerous, she was looking at you, almost stalking like you were her pray." He said eyes distant."I will get Demittri to go track her down and bring her back. I'll come get you when we have her." he whispers, placing a kiss on my forehead, and walking out of the room briskly. I sit on my bed and look at Alec and Felix who were sitting on my fluffy green chairs staring back at me.

"What?" I said to them narrowing my eyes at them slightly.

"Nothing Iz, Just staring." Felix said winking at me. Ever since I got here Felix and I have been close. He is honestly my best friend here at the castle.

"Just a casual question" I start as I get off the bed and walk towards Felix."Am I ever going to get my bra back, or are you starting a shrine in your room of me?" I said smirking at him as I held his stare. His eyes Narrow the tiniest bit and a smirk appears on his face.

" Maybe I just need it, you know to hold my man boobs up, it has actually drew attention to me. you know from the ladies." he said wiggling his eyebrows as I start to laugh. "Plus, I told you before It is a token of our friendship." he said more serious this time. He has to be joking.

" you're-you are-you have to be joking!" I say flailing my arms in the air. Felix just smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope." he said simply as he walked into my bathroom. What is he doing! he shuts the door and I hear the 'click' of the lock. Alec and I share wary glances as I go to sit down in the chair Felix was residing in earlier.

"Alec, is he up to?" I asked quietly looking at him pleading silently that he would tell me.

"Honestly Iz I couldn't tell you." he replied nonchalantly . We both heard the bath tub go on and looked at each other before darting to the bathroom door. it was locked.

"Alec break the lock." I said quietly wanting to know why Felix of all people was in my bathroom.

"You sure?" he asked me. I nodded quickly. He turned the door swiftly with pressure and we heard it break.

"NO!" we heard Felix yell before we opened the door. "Don't come in!" he yelled in a girl voice causing Alec and I to double over with laughter. We open the door and I almost had a heart attack at what I saw.

Bubbles. Endless amount of bubbles. The white peach smelling bubble bath was what he used. The bubbles were up to my waist and there was water everywhere.

"Felix! What were you thinking?" I screeched at him. I was furious at this moment in time.

"Bella, before you get angry I have the perfect explanation. I went to go make you a bubble bath cause I knew you were stressed about master Cauis seeing something. I guess I put to much of the smelly stuff in." He said so quickly I almost didn't catch it. That made me calm down a little bit. I took a good look at the surroundings around me and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came through me. Felix looked confused "Aren't you mad at me? why are you laughing." he said. That just made me laugh harder. He was covered head to toe in bubbles and was soaking wet. Soon enough we were all in stitches, laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Isabel-What happened here!" Cauis Roared with fury. Crap! I should have known he would be here soon.

"Cauis I can explain!" I said trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn't. He wasn't even looking at me he was glowering at Felix and Alec.

"I told you to watch Bella not have a Bubble party. You two should know better, Bella could have gotten hurt, she could have slipped you god damn idiots! I have every right to-" He didn't get to finish before I butted in.

"Caius I wasn't hurt calm down! Felix was just trying to surprise me with a bubble bath." I said walking over to him trying not to slip on the wet tiles covered in bubbles. "I'm fine." I said putting my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "okay?" I said finally. He honestly was over reacting.

"Fine, but clean this up!" he said as he kissed me one last time and slowly walked out of the room at human pace.

"Thank you Bells" Felix said. "If you didn't talk to him I would be beheaded right now!" He spoke softly as if in thought as he hugged me. After he let go Alec gave me a hug.

"Thank you little sister." He whispered as he went to go get cleaning supplies.

This was my family, my home, my life now, and I won't let anyone take that away. Ever.

**tada! chapter 7! I decided to add a lot of humor(the best I could) to this story. hope you liked this chapter. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE XOXOX**


	8. Slumber Parties

**Hello Lovelies! chapter 8! I don't know how many chapters there will be but I am thinking around 30! i don't own any of the characters in this story just the plot. Enjoy!**

After the bathroom incident, Felix and Alec escorted me down to the thrown room. As I entered, All the Ancients looked worried.

"mia sorella, io sono così felice di vederti!" Aro said in Italian.

"I am glad to see you to brother." I replied coming up to him and giving him a hug.

"My child we have brought you here for a reason. There was a woman. We think she might be after you." he said solemnly looking at me.

"What does she look like?" I asked him but it wasn't marcus who spoke next it was Jane.

"She had red hair, red eyes, very cat like, evaded us very well." She said staring at me closely as if to see how I would react. I couldn't believe what I heard. There could only be one vampire that would want to come after me. One with Fiery red hair, cat like features, and red eyes. One Vampire.

Victoria.

The room was spinning. My world was slowly spiraling down hill. I hid from that red headed bitch for 4 years, I protected Charlie from her for 4 years. She was non existent in those years. Never rearing her ugly head, until now, but why now, did she know I was with Caius? Did she know I had a father that loved me, A mate that I loved, Brothers,sisters, best friend? Did she know that I had a family now? I finally got the courage to speak up

" Victoria." I said just above a whisper, if I spoke any louder my voice would betray me.

"Mia Amore, who is this women." Caius said gently, but I could tell by his eyes he was royally pissed.

"Victoria is a nomad out for revenge. She is coming to kill me." I said quietly. Why now Victoria, why now?

"But young Isabella, why on Earth would this women want to harm a hair on your head?" Aro asked clearly confused. I honestly did not want to explain what happened, but I knew I had to if I wanted Victoria Dead.

" A mate for a mate. Back when I was 'with' Edward, the Cullen's were playing baseball, Three nomads, james, laurent, and Victoria came by, they caught my scent. James was a tracker and since Edward wanted to protect me, he made it like a game to James. Alice and Jasper drove down to Arizona with me to protect me. I got a call from james saying he had my mother, at my old dance studio. I snuck past Alice and Jasper and ended up Falling for his trap. He ended up getting killed by the Edward, but not before he bit me." I finished looking up at the three ancients.

"My child, how are you not one of us if you were bit." Marcus asked curiously.

"Edward sucked the venom out." I said as I rolled up my long sleeve shirt to show them the crescent moon scar from that day.

"Young one, you are not Edwards mate." Aro stated darkly.

"Brother, I know that, but Victoria doesn't." I said looking at Caius. He held my gaze.

"Very Well then." Aro said thinking deeply as he got off of his throne."Felix, Alec, please escort Isabella back to her room." Aro said after giving me a hug and a shoulder clap. Felix and Alec stood by my side as we walked human pace back to my room. Once we got there I decided to head to bed, seeing as it was almost 2 in the morning.  
"Felix ,Alec, I am going to bed, goodnight!" I said to them While I got into bed

"Iz, do you know what this means?" Felix said looking like a giddy little boy on Christmas day. I looked at Alec and saw the same expression as Alec.

"Felix, it means I am tired." I said as I laid down on my bed." I look one last time at the two vampires I have befriended.

"Iz! It means a slumber party!" Felix squealed like a girl. I didn't even have time to respond before I was tackled lightly by Felix and Alec. We were both giggling when the door opened to reveal Marcus and Aro.

" Why is it always you three that act up and cause problems?" Aro said almost to himself as Alec Felix and I looked at him as innocently as we could.

"brother what ever are you talking about?" I said trying to hold my laughter in. The boys were snickering under their breath.

" First pillow fights, then the Bubble incident and now what is this?" he asked questioning us three tangled together laughing uncontrollably.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" We all cheered at the same time, causing the three of us to go into another fit of laughter. Aro just shook his head and walked away Marcus stayed looking at us for a while.

"Don't be up to late." he said as he ghosted down the hallway. The three of us laid in the huge bed laughing until about 4 in the morning until I fell asleep, I was woken up the next morning by Felix hitting me with a pillow.

"Felix stop it!" I said as I rolled over. he didn't though he just started jumping and laughing and hitting me with the god damn pillow.

"Master Caius would like to see you in the gardens and I am to take you there Iz so get up get up get up!" he said to enthusiastically for my liking. I finally got up and went to my closet to find a beautiful Emerald green gown and matching flats. Along with that was a note:

_dear Iz_,

_Master Caius requested your presence in the gardens, I sincerely hope Felix didn't put you through that much trouble this morning. Anyways I picked your outfit that you must wear. No if ands, or buts about it._

_have fun, but not to much fun_

jane.

I looked at the dress before I actually put it on. Once it was on I brushed out my hair and Walked out of my closet. I heard a wolf whistle and looked up to see Felix Alec and Jane outside my closet.

"Damn Iz you clean up nicely" Felix said wiggling his eyes in a pervy way.

"you look stunning sister." Jane and Alec said at the same time.

"thank you jane and thanks Alec and Felix...I think." I said walking towards the door.

"Have fun Iz." Jane said

"But not to much fun!" Felix and Alec Added Chortling with laughter. I ignore the two idiots, as I walk towards the gardens. I finally find them and look to see Caius sitting on the stone bench. I walk up to him and sit down. He looks at me with a look of nervousness.

"Mia Bella." He whispers to me as he pulls me close"Mia Amore."

"I love you with my life Caius." I say quietly as I pull him in for a kiss. It was starting to get heated when he pulled away.

"Marry me." he said silently. I didn't believe what I just head. He got down on one knee and I couldn't help the stray tears come falling down from my eyes." Isabella Swan, I love you with my heart and soul, my life and my whole being. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife. Will you Marry me? he said looking up at me with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Yes!" I said as tears of happiness ran down my cheeks.

"say it louder" he said almost demanding.

"Yes, Caius Volturi I will Marry you!" I said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Here is where my forever starts, but how long will this peace last?

**TADA! Review Review Review please :) xoxoxo**

** translations:"mia sorella, io sono così felice di vederti!- my sister, how I have missed you.**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi guys, I don't know if I should go on with this story or not, what do you think. I was confident when I started but now I just don't know. Also I am starting another story, I have a few started already but they aren't publishable ready. What Twilight Characters would you like to see in other stories Pm me for suggestions. Im always open for critics.**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Saying goodbye

**Woohoo chapter 9! I hope yall are enjoying the story. I just want to give a huge shout out to for reviewing and giving me hope that at lease some of yall are a fan of the story. So thank you so much Alexandria! (i own nothing of twilight :()**

A few weeks later everyone was helping plan the wedding. Suplicia Measured everyone for their tux's and gowns. Jane was my Maid of honor with suplicia and Heidi as my bridesmaids. Felix was marrying us, Aro was the best man and Alec and Demittri were the groomsmen. Marcus would be walking me down the Isle. We decided that the wedding would be after I was changed which would be in 2 weeks so the wedding was a month away.

I was at the dress shop with Cia and jane looking at bridesmaid dresses.

"Izzy sweetheart will you go to the limo and tell dem to pull the car up?" Cia asked me politely. Cia was like a big sister to me. She always looked after me and only wanted the best for me.

"Absolutely Cia I'll be back." I said heading for the door, it was overcast today it looked like it was about to rain. I pulled my jacket over myself as I jogged over the the back parking lot of the store in my black wedge booties. I was almost to the lot when someone covered my mouth. Deja vu hit me, when I remembered that time with Edward and Alice. Fear crept through me as the voice spoke.

"Isabella, tsk tsk, I have let you live to long." the very high feminine voice hissed."we're going to have to change that." She said as she ran with me. I couldn't scream she was covering my mouth. I tried kicking, but it just seemed to piss her off further. at one point I tried kicking her and screaming when she let go of my mouth and she knocked me out."

I don't know how long I was out for, or where I was. I could here things around me being moved and I felt like I was laid on the cold hard ground. I tried talking but I couldn't get my mouth to form words. I tried to move but it felt like I was being pulled back or restrained by something maybe rope?

I lay there for what seems like eternity until I can actually open my eyes. I open my eyes to see Victoria and that strange man that Edward was going to bring me to. What was his name. Almond, no hmmm Amon, no that's not it either Amun? Yes that is who he is.

"Well well well the pathetic human is awake." Victoria said walking in circles around me kind of like a lion stalking some poor weak creature before it tears them to shreds for its next meal. In this situation I was the prey and Victoria was the Lion about to pounce.

"Victoria, if you're going to kill me, kill me. I know you know Edward is dead." I said staring into her Obsidian black eyes.

"Shut up Human." She screeched whilst kicking me in the ribs. I tried my hardest to keep the scream from going past my lips, but in the process let a weak whimper out." I know you're dear Edward is dead. If he wasn't you would be, but no you had to con the vampire lord into thinking he loved you. Tell me whore how did you do that? Did you sleep with him or any other Volturi guard to have a spot with them?"

"Victoria, you know nothing, Caius and I love each other and The Volturi are my family." I stated not backing down. I will not go down without a fight.

"What about Edward?" She asked innocently, but I say right through her innocent charade.

"You know as well as the next person he never really loved me. He was attracted to my scent and how he couldn't read my mind." I said as I smirked at her. Caius must really be rubbing off on me.

"Do you really think you're 'mate' is going to come for you. You must be blind. Caius doesn't love you. Neither do any of the Volturi. They're just waiting to make you their next snack." She said leaning in closer."but you're my snack now." she said. that comment had a shiver going down my spine.

" C-Caius i-i-is going to come and get me, you just w-watch!" I said stuttering somehow all my courage has been sucked out of me.

"not before I kill you. I am going to break every single bone in your pathetic human body, then I will slowly suck the blood out of your body and you will feel everything because I won't be merciful and crack your spine. After that I will proceed to chop your lifeless body into little pieces and send them to the Volturi. Sound good to you?" She asked laughing maliciously.

"I'd like to see you try." I said. Well that was apparently the wrong thing to say to a psychotic vampire. before I could even blink a foot had connected with my ribs. I heard a crack. Shit! she broke a bone.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. this was only the beginning. she continuously broke ribs. after she was done she broke all my fingers and toes, she proceeded to break all the bones in my body. I knew this was it, this was the end of my life. I did the last thing I could do, I said goodbye to everyone I loved "Goodbye Emmett I always will love you, you are my teddy bear of a big brother, goodbye Jasper, even though we weren't that close I always thought of you as my brother. Goodbye Felix. you will always be my best friend. Alec and jane you two have taught me how to be myself and accept myself for who I am. you two were the best siblings I could ask for. Goodbye Heidi. goodbye Renata, Cia, Aro. Goodbye Marcus my father." I saved the most important for last. " Goodbye Mio Amore. "I said"I love you forever Caius." Victoria must have heard me say that part. She let out an animistic growl and bit down on my neck.

**OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT...I GUESS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO FIND OUT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xoxoxoxo**


	11. Reborn

**Okay so this is the 10th chapter...I'm warning you now well not really a warning but a heads up that in this chapter Bella discovers her power, well really comes up with her power it is hard to explain but she isn't a shield like in the actual books I don't own anything except the power she will have and the plot line. Happy Readings!**

Fire. Burning that's all I felt, I knew what was happening, I knew I was changing. I was changing into a vampire. My whole life as a human flashed before my eyes. Me, growing up, making mud pies with Jacob. Me telling my Mother Renee how I would have kids some day. Kids, now that I think about it I want kids, but I know I can never have them, I just wish there was a way. It would not only make me happy, but to think I could have Caius's children. I had to make the the thought get out of my head, it would only give me false hope. prepare me for something that will never happen.

I wish there was someway to make this pain stop, speed it up. I don't know how long I have been burning minutes? hours? days? months? Time seemed irrelevant at the moment. All I could think about was if Caius and I were humans. We could have started a life together, gotten married, have kids,grandchildren. It honestly saddens me That I will never watch my baby girl or boy grow into an adult.

The fire subsided in my limbs, but focused on my heart. I just want it to stop. to go away. I didn't want to be changed this way. Not by Victoria, I wanted it to be done by someone in my family, but it's to late now.

My heart felt as if it would explode in a mere second. It was so intense I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth, it was as if I was paralyzed. Even if I could scream it would do me no good anyway. Where is Victoria during all this. Is this part of her sick torture, to make me go through this change and then end me?

Finally the burning died down until it was just a tingle in my finger tips. I finally opened my eyes for the very first time in my new life. Everything was so clear. you could see every little dust particle in the air. I looked around at my surroundings and realized I wasn't in the forest anymore, that Victoria wasn't anywhere near me, that Amun was no where in sight. I looked around again at my surroundings, and saw that I was surrounded by my family. The Cullen's included. They were all staring at me as if I grew a second head during my transformation.

" What?" I said. I jumped at the sound of my voice, it sounded like bells. very fluent like water flowing down a water fall. I looked at my family. One person in particular.

Caius.

"Mia Amore" he spoke, his eyes showing all the hidden emotions. Worry, sadness, shock, happiness, love. they were evident in his features.

"Caius." I said walking towards him and kissing him for the first time in my new life.

"Well Caius don't hog her!" Aro said Impatiently which made me giggle. I walked up to my brother and embraced him.

"I have missed you my brother." I said breathing in his scent. it smelled like home.

"as I have missed you my sister." he said while spinning me around. I let a bubble of laughter come up as I twirled around for everyone. When I was finally done spinning, I walked up to my Father and hugged him

" I missed you my daughter, you had me so worried." Marcus said. Sadness and the fear that I could have never made it evident in his voice.

"Dad you have no idea how much I missed not only you but everyone."I said sobbing into his shoulders. I was actually surprised when actual tears came out. Everyone looked stunned.

"Iz, why are your eyes blue?" Felix asked from the spot next to me. Blue? Impossible!

" Oh my gosh Iz he is right look at your eyes." Alec said looking at me in awe. That was how everyone was currently staring at me. After a few moments Jane brought me a mirror, she was right, my eyes were midnight blue. It was so different.

"This can only mean you have a gift my daughter." Marcus spoke putting an arm around my shoulder smiling down at me in a fatherly way.

"We will need to call in Eleazer. He can tell us her gift." Aro said walking at vampire speed out of the room.

"I told you you would be special child." My father said jokingly. After everyone stopped obsessing over my eyes. Heidi went to go get me a human to drink. As soon as the Human walked into the room, I almost ripped him to pieces right there. He smelled delectable. After I drank. I decided to go to my room.

I got to my room in a matter of seconds and plopped down on my bed somehow feeling exhausted but knowing I can't sleep any longer. There was a knock at my door.

"Enter" I said eyes still closed. I felt the presence of my father so I opened my eyes and sat up. "Hello Father." I said as he sat down on the bed.

"My darling Isabella, your Mother would be so proud of you." He said an era of sadness etched in his features.

"My Mother? You have a wife." I asked curiously. I would love to meet her. I was thinking about what she would look like ad be like when he replied

"Had a wife. She was killed by werewolfs centuries ago. You remind me a lot like her, but I see a lot of myself in you Isabella. That is why you are my daughter. You have an air around you that just makes people feel happy but you are strong and determined and yet you have a open loving heart." He said smiling down at me."Before you came here I was so depressed. My love had been killed, the only thing she wanted more than to spend eternity with me was to have a child. Isabella you are our child. I am one of the very few vampires that believe we have souls and go somewhere when we die, and I believe your mother is smiling down at us right now, so proud of every obstacle you have faced in your time being here." He said kissing me on the top of my head"We are so proud of you,Our daughter." He said smiling before leaving the room.

That night I sat in my room thinking about what my mother would have been like, wishing that she was still here so I could meet her.

**There ya go, you will find out bella's Gift(s) in the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XOXOXO**


	12. Mother

**wow I cannot believe how far along I am in this story. I hope yall are enjoying it so far. I still have many many chapters to go! I own nothing though except bellas power in this story**

The next morning Eleazer arrived, I was Called down to the thrown room with Ciaus earlier that Morning.I was talking to Aro, when the wooden double doors opened revealing a short pale man with black hair and Golden eyes. Eleazer.

"Eleazer my young friend how nice of you to visit us!" Aro said to the golden eyed vampire as if he wasn't the one to invite him.

"It is nice to see you to Aro." he said politely giving Aro his hand so Aro could read him. After Aro finished the strange Gold eyed vamp looked at me "You must be Isabella." he said politely bowing his head.

"Yes and you are Eleazer right?" I asked even though I already know the answer. he nodded his head.

"You know why you are here." Ciaus said simply looking at Eleazer. He stared at me like he was looking into my soul for about 5 minutes before he came back to reality "Magnificent!" He said as if he just saw something amazing. He quicky walked over to Aro and took his hand. Aro's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Sister, you are very powerful." He said looking at me, smiling so wide I thought his face might crack." You have 3 gifts dear Isabella." He said getting more excited with each word he said. 3 powers?

" That is unheard of." Felix said looking between me and Aro

" would you like to know what they are Isabella?" Eleazer said to me. I nodded eagerly "Your first power is that you can minipulate water." he said

"is that why I can actually produce tears? and that my eyes are blue?" I asked him

"I believe so. Also you have 2 of the most powerful gifts I have ever seen. Isabella you are able to bring People and Vampires back to life, and you are able to have children. He said smiling widely. Everyone in the room was either bursting with excitement or in pure shock. I looked back at ciaus to see him looking at me with excitement. I don't think in that moment I could have been any Happier.

"Thank you so much Eleazer!" I said running down and hugging him before I returned to Caius who still seemed to be doing a happy dance in his head. About an hour later. I was still in the throne room when the conversation with my Father popped in my head. That's it! I have a brilliant plan.

"Father, may I speak with you up in my room, I asked politely. he didn't say a word he just nodded and followed me up to my room I sat down in my fluffy green chair while he sat in the one across from me."Father, I want to do something but I need your approval first." I said to him

"What is it my child?" he said curiously but with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I want to bring mom back to life." I said looking at him in the eye to let him know I was serious about this. A smile came across his face. and it wasn't just a ghost of a smile. It was a first real smile."But how will we do it, we don't have her body." I stated. he seemed to look deep in thought for a second before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his room. When we got to his room he looked through a door till he finally found what he was looking for he handed it to me. It was a beautiful women with the same color hair as aro and the same eyes and same facial features just more feminine looking. Then I realized that this was my Mother Didyme." Father what do I do? How do I bring her back?" I asked hoping he would have the answer. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder"whatever you feel you should do child. it is your gift only you know how to use it." he said as he walked to a wooden chair in his room and sat down.

I stared at the picture concentrating on her being with me. My family being complete. Then all the sudden the picture started glowing and vibrating. I look back to see my father smiling with hope in his eyes. His eyes light up and look at something behind me. I look to see a beautiful women standing looking down at me with a smile on her face.

"You brought me back!" She said as she pulled me into a hug. finally her eyes land on Marcus and she runs to him. I started crying happy tears. My mother. I finally met my mother.

"Didyme, I want you to meet someone." Father whispers tenderly in her ear."Mia Amore, this is our daughter Isabella. She will be Marrying Cauis in a 3 weeks. He said.

"My darling Isabella, I could not thank you enough my daughter." She said pulling my to her. Father wrapped both of us in his arms and smiled." My Girls." he said kissing our heads softly.

After an hour we all decided to go down to the thrown room and tell everyone about how I brought Didyme back to our world. I entered the throne room with a big cheesy smile on my face.

"Marcus and I have a surprise for everyone!" I said gleefully

"What could you have possibly done My love?" Caius said while kissing my temple.

"you'll see." I said. I turned around and walked towards the door. "you can come in now." I called as the doors swung open and My mother and father walked in. I joined my mothers side as she put an arm around me and kissed my head."I love you my daughter" she whispered in my ear. She looked up at Aro, who had a cheesy smile on his face, Caius Matching his.

"Sister!" They both called as they ran up and embraced My mother. Ciaus looked at me with pure adoration.

"Mia Amore, thank you." He said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.


	13. Wedding Bells and Something else

**Hey guys I decided that i am only going to have a few more chapters. But there will be a sequal. Well I don't own anything. Thank you for all the support :)**

2 weeks. 2 weeks until I will be walking down the aisle. 2 weeks until I will be marrying the love of my life. 2 weeks until my life was complete. I was currently sitting in Caius's study, spending time with my wonderful fiance.

"Caius. I need to ask you something." I said looking into his eyes while leaning in and placing a kiss on his neck.

" Anything Mia bella." He replied. He wrapped his muscular arms around me as he buried his face in my hair.

"you know that I have the gift to have children, and I do want to have children, but my question is do you want children?" I asked suddenly self conscious. what if he didn't want kids?

"Mia Amore, more than anything!" He replied pulling me closer."but I would like to wait until our wedding night." He said the last part. I felt his lips curl up into a smirk as he kissed me neck. I could wait until then...2 weeks.

2 weeks later...

This is it, this is the moment I have been waiting for forever. I was marrying My love today. I stood in my bedroom as Cia, jane and my mother fluttered about the little things. they did my hair in ringlets soit was coming half way down my back in spiral curls. Every Vampire was invited to my wedding, besides a select few that Caius hated. My mother did my makeup and put me in the dress.

The dress was a mermaid gown. It was form fitting until it hit the top of my knee then it flared out. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and before the dress flared out there was a lining of blue sapphires around the dress. The theme of the wedding was blue and white.

" My daughter you look stunning." My mother said kissing my cheek while she bulled out something from her clutch purse."I wore this for your Father and I's wedding, I want you to wear it and when you have kids it will be passed down on their wedding day." She said hanging me a locket with light blue and white crystals on it. I opened the locket and a song started playing. There was a picture of my mother and father on one side, then a blank side."The blank side of the locket is for you to put a picture of you an Caius in." She said.

"Mother, thank you so much." I said hugging my mother tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She said kissing the top of my head. There was a knock at the door and jane answered it. It was my father.

" Young one, it is time." He said quietly a sadness came over him. As much as My father liked Caius, it was hard for him to give me away. I took my fathers hand as we followed my wedding party down the hallway. First to go down were Aro and jane since they were the best man and maid of honor. After that was Heidi and Demetri, and finally Suplicia and Alec. The wedding march started as the doors opened up. The first and only thing I saw was Cauis.

There he was, in his tux, looking at me with that beautiful grin of his. It took all my willpower not to run up to him and drag my father with me. My dad and I walked up at human pace.

"Who gives Isabella away?" Felix said all joking gone. he was serious.

"I do." Marcus said trying to hide the pain from his voice. I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He put the hand he was holding in Cauis's kissed my cheek and whispered to Caius, "take care of her." then walked away. Caius looked at me with pure love an adoration. We didn't hear what felix was saying, we only said the important parts like I do. Only did we realize we were actually married when he said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, I am glad to announce Mr. and Mrs. Caius Volturi. you may kiss your bride." He said smiling. Caius wasted no time. his lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. The kiss was filled with love and passion. We broke apart a minute later to see everyone either Wolf whistling clapping or smiling at us. I am officially Cauis's wife.

After the Ceremony was the Reception which was held out by the garden. The wedding party was announced and we sat down. We were served blood to drink. After was the dancing. the first dance was Caius and I. Then it was the father daughter dance. My dad pulled me to the floor.

"My daughter." He whispered as he twirled me around the floor.

"Daddy, he makes me happy, and don't worry you get to see me everyday, you can't get rid of me that easily." I said smiling up at him.

"I know Iz. I know." He whispered smiling slightly. The song ended and everyone rushed onto the floor. I must have danced with everyone there. After the reception, I got changed into a short emerald green dress and caius and I headed towards our honeymoon. We would be gone a month. We got in the limo and drove off.

Time skip.

It was the next morning. I rolled over to see my wonderful husband looking at me. He decided to take me to france.

"good morning Mia Bella." He said pulling me into his embrace. I was in heaven, I had everything I could ever want well almost everything, there was still one thing I wanted more than anything. A child.

A month later.

We just got back to the castle when I got tackled by someone. Not any someone. FELIX!

"Iz I missed you so so so so much, it was no fun without you around, Alec refused to Have a slumber party with me!" He said crossing his arms like a child. I couldn't help it. I stated giggling.

"three things Fel. One- you need to get off of me. two-I missed you too, and three- No more sleep overs unless Caius says so which I don't think he will." I said laughing at the face he made.

"Fine, but everyone is really excited that you are back iz." He said hugging me and bowing his head at Caius."Good to see you master Caius."

"You too Felix, I assume everything was fine while we were gone?" He asked pulling me to him and looking at Felix Questionably.

"Yes Master." He said quickly.

''Great he said nodding at Felix as we walked inside the castle. Oh how I have missed my home. We were walking down to the throne room when my stomach started making this weird nose. Caius must have heard it to because he gave me a strange look."Mia Amore, is everything alrigh-" He didn't get to finish before a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and hurled. venom mixed with blood came up and into the toliet."Isabella what is wrong?" Cauis spoke frantically. I went to reply but I remembered something.

"Caius. Go get My mother." I said quickly.

"No way I am leaving your side. Alec go get Didyme."He said yelling at Alec.

''Yes master." He said Minutes later he came back with my mother. Somehow my mother knew what the problem was because she handed me a pregnancy test.

"Mother. How am I supposed to use it. you know I don't..." I drifted off embarrassed I was having this conversation in the presence of my brother."Alec please leave." I asked politely. he looked at me and nodded before leaving the room.

"Maybe if you use your venom if can pick it up." She said. It didn't hurt to try. I spit some venom into a cup and put the stick in it. It took what felt like forever until the thing beeped. I looked at Caius and my mother and then picked up the test looked at it. For some reason I was surprised.

"Caius-" I started but he took the stick from me. A smile appeared on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled happily in a very un Caius way. I couldn't help it I started laughing happily. My mother was smiling ear from ear"I am going to be a dad." Caius said again, this time a little softer. He looked at me"Mia Amore thank you." He said coming over and putting his hands on my stomach. My chil- no Our Child.

After we found out, we called everyone to the throne room for the big announcement. I walked hand in hand with my wonderful husband. the Double doors swung open and everyone was in the room. There was a chorus of "Iz" and"I missed you." My family. my life.

"My My My sister everytime I see you you get more and more beautiful." Aro said walking up to me and giving me a hug."Brother it is nice to see you to. " He said grabbing Caius's hang in his. Aro's face contorted into one of full joy. I knew what he saw. He looked at me for a second before saying "Izabell is this true?" A look of excitement on his face. I smiled widely and nodded. Aro let out a giddy laugh."That is why you gathered us here! My sister you must waste no time to tell everyone." He said running, almost skipping to his thone.

Caius and I walked back to his throne but we did not sit. Instead we looked at out family. and said 3 words."We are pregnant!"

Everyone had different faces. Some were bursting with excitement, some were in awe and some were smiling. My father had a look of pure joy."I am going to be a grandpa!" He said walking towards me and hugging me."I have missed you my child." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I am going to call Carlisle. he will be your doctor iz." He said walking out of the room.

"Mia amore thank you." My husband whispered in my ear."My life is perfect because of you."

**Wooo! okay so let me explain some things. I will only be posting 1 chapter a day now. Also I am almost done with this story. but like i said before I am doing a sequal. Also victoria and Amun are dead but will another thread lurk in the shadows? Review review review xoxoxox!**


	14. Markro, Caius and Venessa

**Hello Readers. So I have decided this is going to be a 15 chapter story so 2 more chapters after this. I don't own anything besides bella's gifts and the kids names. Enjoy chapter 13**

Carlisle showed up 3 days after the call Aro made. I was 3 days pregnant and I look like I am 4 months Along! If I was already the equivilant of a 4 month pregnancy, then how long will it take until I give birth? Carlisle was currently doing a sonogram when he gasped.

" Bella you won't believe this, but you are carrying triplets. 2 boys and a girl." he said while smiling. THREE! I looked over to caius to see him smiling widely.

"Triplets" He said while kissing my forehead and putting his hand on my stomach."

"Ill give you two some privacy" Carlisle said leaving the room. Earlier he said the pregnancy would take about a month. That is very quick.

"Mia Amore, I was thinking about names for the children." He said suddenly.

"What names were you thinking my love?" I asked looking lovingly at him.

"Well for our baby girl, I was thinking Venessa Jane Volturi." he said looking at me.

"That is perfect I said looking at him. For our sons, I think one should be named after you, and the other one I think should be named Markro Alix Volturi." I said looking at him.

"Markro Alix?" He questioned lightly.

"Its a mix between My father and Aro and then Felix and Alec." I simply replied. A smile appeared on his face.

"It is perfect. Venessa Jane, Caius jr, and Markro Alix." He said gently kissing my temple.

As time passed I was getting closer and closer to my due date. Carlisle said they would be half human children. I was about 2days away from my due date and to say I was huge was an understatement. I was thinking about who the kids god parents would be when I felt a rush of warm water. Crap!

"Carlisle Caius, the babies are coming!" I screamed. I was hoisted into the air by my husband as we ran down the hall to the room we used as a hospital.

30 minutes later A baby boy appeared followed by the other, and lastly was the baby girl. I looked at Caius who looked in awe as the little girl was placed in his arms for the very first time.

"Venessa Jane." He said looking at the precious baby girl and kissing her head." My daughter." He whispered. If he could cry he would be in tears right now. Venessa sure did take after Caius. She had snow blonde hair and green green eyes. The same kind Caius had when he was human.

I was handed the first boy that was born. Again this one took after Caius. He had snow blonde hair, but the eyes I had when I was human.

"Welcome to this world, little Caius." I said placing a kiss on the little boys head. I was then handed the other little boy. This one was not like the others at all. This one had dark brown almost black hair and Sapphire blue eyes. He looked like me. Cauis looked down at our son smiling.

"Markro Alix, you are going to be a ladies man." He said chuckling. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as Caius said "Our children." while he leaned down and kissed my lips. I decided then who I wanted to be the god parents for each of the children.

"Cauis I want to discuss god parents for the children." I said he smiled.

"Who did you have in mind?"He asked me curriously sitting on the bed with me and taking Markro and rocking him.

" For Mark, I was thinking Alec and Suplicia, For Venessa I was thinking Jane and Aro, and for Caius Jr, I was thinking you could decide." I said looking at my beautiful children.

" How about Felix and Heidi?" He asked looking at me lovingly.

"Perfect" I whispered.

My life was now complete,I had the love of my life, 3 beautiful children and a family that I loved with my whole being.

**The end! for this story any ways, but don't worry there will be more stories, im thinking about making this into a series. the next story will soley be the kids growing up and going to school and what not, and that will be a lot of humor, then I will go from there if there will be another story. review and tell me what Yall think. **


	15. End note! Please read I need your help

**Hello readers! I just want to inform you that I will be starting a new story it is a sequel of this one...but I need a name for it. Please review and tell me a name. I am also looking for a co writer possible so Pm me if you are interested in that also. I am hoping to have a lot more felix and Alec humor in the next story with the kids. Hope you look forward to seeing it posted...It won't be posted until I have a name so review and help me with a name please**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
